I'm Who's Sister!
by Springflowerangel
Summary: I couldn't think of any good titles for the story so anyways, it's a ocx?
1. Solon and weirdness

Me: Welcome to the 2nd part of FF7 this is Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children, I don't own anything but I do own my oc Miki but Lucy, Sofia and Solon belong to there rightful owners, but I do own the plots that are made up in this, if you don't like how I do my stories will you shouldn't even be reading this, no flames are welcome in any of my stories, so I hope the people that do like my stories enjoy same with my good friends ^^

_'Thinking'_

**XXXxxxXXX**

A figure with a black cloak with the hood over the face only shows the lips was standing facing no where in the desert, when another figure with a white cloak hood over the face that also shows there lips.

"I wish he would stop moving around everytime we get closer to him...Do you know where he would be at Miki?" the person with the black cloak turn her head to the white cloak girl "I do not know Fia...but I promised you I would find Solon for you...your one of my dear friends to me.."

Sofia tilt her head slightly "What about Lucy, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie-" Miki cuts her off chuckling softly "I get it!...all of them are dear to me...but I promised you Fia, I never go back on my promise's you know that Fia, heh anyways I think Solon would show up in the next town, come on Fia let's keep moving forward, on ward and up ward" Sofia hunched over with a big puff of sigh and whines.

"Awww! more walking" Miki giggled turning around facing Sofia "If it'll make you feel any better the Chocobo Farm is close by and we can use two Chocobo's to get to are target town, if I remember right it's where Tifa and Cloud's Hometown Nebilheim."

After a while they got to the Chocobo Farm geting two Chocobo's then taking off to where Nebilheim was, Miki and Sofia went inside of the town looking around for Solon, Sofia went the side of the town and Miki went on the other side but when she did she saw a guy that looks almost like Sofia who was doing heroric poses to the towns people with a guy under his foot knocked out, Miki just sweatdrop from under her black hood and thought to herself.

_'.God! now I know why Sofia is timid at times...poor girl, but that boy needs to stop acting like a hero and stop leaving his sister alone' _Miki snapped out of her thoughts walking over to Solon then before he could react, she grabed his left ear tightly then drags him by his ear while yelping, Miki found Sofia still draging Solon by his ear stoping behind Sofia.

"Hey Fia! found your twin!" Sofia jumped being startled by Miki's annoyed tone in her voice seeing Miki have a hold on Solons ear sweatdroping

"I know I said I'll kick his butt for leaving me behind but...did you REALLY need to go that far to hold his ear?" it was silent when Miki replyed "...actly I draged him all the way here...he annoyed me so yeah here's your twin back Fia" Miki pulled Solon's ear making him crash into Sofia and rubbing his soar ear and pouting at Miki

"Did you really need to do that? man now my ear hurts" if she didn't have her hood over her face they would see her eyes roll annoyed by him " Your such a baby! and you call yourself a hero? heh stop acting like one and start being one! ugh Fia I feel sorry for you to have a twin like him, I think your more mature then you if you think about it..." Sofia just sweatdrop while Solon glares at Miki irked by what she said.

"Now, now Solon...Miki, this means we can go back to Midgar Miki? I miss the others" Miki sighed "Okay, we did find Solon already...that means no running off anymore Solon! specaily leaving your own twin behind!" Miki bonked Solon on the head 

"Hey! damn girl why are you so grumpy!" Miki put her hands on her hips with a anger vein appearing under her hood "I already found you and I'm ready to kill you...so watch what you say Solon or I'll snap your damn neck got it!"

Solon was blue lines on his forhead thinking about what she'll do to him then he gulped nodding his head fast "good...let's go home Fia!"

Solon shared the same Chocobo and while Miki rides her own still and have her cell to her ear after dailing Tifa's number but snaps it shut thinking about surprising her

"Hey Fia, I didn't call Tif so we are surprising her instead" both the chocobo's walking side by side, Sofia nodded and smiled happily

**Miki's POV**

We finally got to Midgar leting the two Chocobo's go back home to the farm then walking to Tifa's Bar, We stand infront of The 7th Heaven Bar

"This is where your friend lives Sofia, Miki?" both me and Sofia nod "I wonder if this Tifa chick is hot?" my eye twiched when he said that

"Solon if you try to hit on Tifa...I'll cut off that specail man thing down there got it?" Solon gulped nodding his head "ye-yes ma'am" I rolled my eyes "geeze is that all you think of Solon? winning girls heart acting like a hero? sorry to distroy your dreams but...not all girls go for the heros, just try to be normal and don't be all heroric on us please?"

He Shrugged smirking "Oh! I see why your so angry my dear Miki! you don't need to be jealous, I know you always have a place in my heart" both me and Sofia looked at each other and back him doing all this weird poses, we hang are heads all drained

"I can't believe him...come on Fia let's just go inside and leave Solon behind before he relizes where not standing infront of him" I whispered to her, she nodded walking behind me inside of the 7th Heaven Bar, I saw Tifa's back turned to us cleaning some dish's, we heard her voice while not turning around.

"Sorry were closed!" I faked hurt leaning on Sofia's shoulder "That hurt me big time Tif! and I thought you would be happy we returned." me and Sofia laughed at Tifa's shocked look on her face when she turned around to face us

"Miki? Sofia? your back!" she jumped over the counter and huged us happily, I chuckled huging her back same with Sofia

"It's good to be back Tif, right Fia?" she nodded "yep! and we found my brother! he's outside not noticing we went inside still hehe" Tifa let us go laughing aswill

"Geeze I miss you two, same with the others." Tifa had her fist agents her hips and I now notice her knew outfit and look, she cut her hair some so it was at the middle of her back

"I see you changed Tif, nice look for ya" Tifa smiled "Thanks, and why are you two wearing those cloaks still? let me see what you two look like now"

"Nah! where going to tease ya intill the others come...they are coming to visit right Tif?" she nodded "yep...Lucy is with Vincent so they come together all the time" I wanted to ask her about Cloud so I did

"What about Cloud? is he coming?" I tilt my head sideways, she shrugged her shoulders "he hardly comes here only to do his delevery service we are doing here aswill"

"I see...will help you around the Bar Tif" I walk pass her to the Bar counter washing the rest of the dishs

After an hour I think I was sitting down at a already cleaned table resting while Sofia clean in the back, Tifa was wiping the counter when we heard the door open and the others came walking in, Cid was the loud one same with Yuffie being her hyper self, Yuffie ran to hug Tifa while the others say hi.

"Hiya Tifa! hows Marlene?" Barret asked Tifa "Oh she's upstairs watching over Denzel" he nods walking up stairs, I stood up thinking it was time to show them someone was also here, I had all there stares but Tifa's, I waved slightly with a smile on my lips.

"Hi guys...it has been 2 years now and some of you changed...I think?" they just stared at me confused, I sighed "Geeze...hold on" I reached my hands to my hood pushing it off my head showing my face and then unhooks my cloak making it fall to the ground showing my long hair but my bangs grow more on my left covering my left eye but different outfit [Me: I have her new outfit on my profile] I have my new weapon hooked on my right hip aswill, with my fist on my hips smiling at them.

"Do you guy's remember me now? wait I had shorter hair then" I was pundering how to show them it was me with out telling them my name, intill I was huged to death by Yuffie

"Is it really you? Miki?" I smiled at her nodding my head "Yep it sure is me, who else would it be?" Yuffie let me go cried out to the others "guys! it's Miki! she came back safely, wait where's Sofia?" I pointed at the back in the kitchen, she jumped and ran in there, everyone hears a crash and thud and alittle yelp, I giggled looking at the others that was shocked not really Vincent and Lucy but hey it's them where talking about, takes alot to surprise them or even shock them...anyways.

"So hows everyone sense me and Sofia tooked off in are travel?" I sat back down at my table I was sitting at puting my right leg over my left leg, showing them to sit with me

They sat down at the table with me when I told them about mine and Sofia's travels, it was nice seeing them again, I'll never go off on any travels for a while. Then I felt it, I tighten my teeth together trying to ignore the pain where I have one blue arm warmer on my left arm covered clutching it tightly.

"Miki? what wrong? are you hurt? tell me please" I couldn't see her face cause my head was looking down but she was very worried and I hate making them worry dammet, then it went away leting me breath again breathing heavly looking at Tifa with tired eyes

"I-I'm okay...I just need some rest...thats all, I know which room is mine k? sorry everyone the travel got to me heh..." I stood up from my seat walking upstairs slowly finding my room, then I fell on my bed not bothering to put the covers over my body first and I went to sleep.

I woked up hearing voices down stairs mostly Tifa was yelling at someone so I rub my eye that wasn't covered by my bangs walking down stairs yawning.

"Whats all the yelling Tif?" I stoped look between Tifa and a guy that looks really familier to me blonde spicky hair and Mako infused eyes. Tifa walked over to me worriedly "Your not supposed to be out of bed, are you still feeling pain?" I giggled at Tifa being all worry wort, she's like the mother of all of us.

"Nah, I'm fine Tif no worries..." Tifa sighs "just don't push yourself to much okay?" I nodded taking my eyes off Tifa's and looked at the guy again who was staring back, I raised my eyebrow at him, then I remembered who he is.

"Cloud...?" he give me a look "how do you know my name...?" my eye twiched looking back at Tifa annoyed "Do I really look THAT Different? I just grew my hair out for fuck sake!" I sighed walking to the stairs turning facing Tifa "I'm going back to my room Tif...if you need help with anything just call my name k? just don't forget it like Cloud did" I smirked making Tifa chuckle, I walked up stairs to my room, I sat down reach my other hand to my blue arm warmer pulling it down to see the Geostigma growing more on my arm sucking in air from the pain once again, I heard someone knocking on my door pulling up my arm warmer covering it again.

"C...come in." I breathed softly when I heard my door open and closed, I left up my head to see Cloud, I stood up facing him hands on my hips

"Yes Cloud?" I raised my eyebrow waiting "...Miki...?"

"Oh! I see you do know my name" I chuckled smiling softly "what give me away?" I told him joking with him

"So you did come back...2 years changed you Miki." I raised my eyebrow at him "I'm still the Miki everyone know and love Cloud...just with long hair and different outfit." He shook his head "what about the wings though.."

"Why don't you see for yourself." I pointed behind me with my wings out, I turn around making my wings streatch "they gotten a little bigger though nothing changed much, same old stuff." I turn back around facing Cloud making my wings disappeared "So what brings you to my room anyways? just to see if I'm Miki"

"That but something else...Tifa said something about you being hurt?" I sighed "Geeze Tif is such a worry wort but I'm not hurt Cloud, trust me, if I'm hurt I would be bleeding."

Cloud shooked his head turning around grabing the knob, I reach my hands to grab his arm

"Wait!...Are you going anywhere Cloud? or are you staying the night with us?" Cloud didn't look at me and silent when he did say something "Yes I am staying the night Miki...I'm going somewhere just for a bet." I sighed softly leting his arm go.

"Good, I haven't seen you in like 2 years and Sofia misses everyone so where staying here...oh yeah that reminds me of someone I forgot about..." my eye twichs annoyed "that bastered didn't even walk in yet!"

I ran pass Cloud who was confused but fallowed me, I walked outside to see Solon still talking to no one, I sweatdrop at him he didn't even relize me and Sofia went inside yet!

"Solon!" I yelled his name in his ear making him jump from my yell "ah my dear Miki! atlass are love is stronge!" I groun slaping my hand to my face then I was huged which freaked me out "w-what the hell are you doing Solon! stop huging me!" I was trying to push him off me, but he has a good grip not noticing Cloud watching behind me.

"If you don't get you're arms off me I wont stop myself from killing you!" anger vein appearing on side of my head struggling with Solon trying to get him off

"But are love isn't stronge if where apart! we were made for each other!" Then I thought of Sofia

"SOFIA!" When I screamed Sofia's name she was there breathing heavly from the running, I looked at her begging her to get her stupid twin off me, she sweatdrop walking over, grab Solon's back shirt draging him away from the Bar

I sighed "...Miki.." I turned around now noticing Cloud staring at me with his wonderful mako infused eyes, I snapped out of it blushing "you saw that did you?" he nodded "will that was Solon...Sofia's twin brother, he has this idea I'm jealous and now he's saying those stupid things like what you heard him say." I cross my arms over my chest sighing

"I'm going to visit a place here...I'll be back later, tell Tifa that for me..." I watched him walk away frowning, I walk inside of Tifa's Bar seeing her cleaning the counter, I told her what Cloud told me, she nodded smiling

"oh um I hate to leave ya and open your bar with out help but I need to see the area once again..." she nodded again "it's okay Miki, hey why don't you take Marlene and Denzel?" I thought it over shrugging smiling "why not? I want to see little Marlene and this Denzel." she smiled calling there names, the joged down stairs, Marlene saw me running into me huging me around the waist.

"Miki!" I chuckled bending down to her eye level smiling kindly at her "It's nice to see you again Marlene...but how did you know it was me Marlene?" I was confused how in the world did she know it was me when the others didn't?

She smiled her cute smile "your eye color and I knew just by looking at you, your always the Miki we know and love." Tifa and me giggled "will it's such a wonderful day today, I'm going for a walking around, would you and Denzel like to join me?"

Marlene nodded her head yes looking at Denzel who was watching me and her talk, he slowly nod his head, I smiled at them standing up taking Marlene's hand. Denzel walk beside Marlene while we walk around the area, After a while they walked back to Tifa's Bar while I walk by myself, I walked out to the Desert hooking my weapon on my right wrist killing off some of the monsters that appeared I was finished about to head back to Tifa's Bar when I heard a sound way behind me turning around to see three figures on three Motorcycle's heading to where I was, I knew I should run to 7th Heaven but some reason I stayed standing waiting, I was carious who they where, they stop a bit infront of me then I saw there hair color which made me more confused, they got off there Motorcycle smirks on there face while staring at me which sent a shiver down my spine, then the middle guy step forward who seem to be the leader...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: and that was first chapter, and who where those three mysteriest guys find out in the next chapter

If you figure out who those three are you get bags of cookies remember review if you like this, no need to say I didn't spell things right or whatever, I don't care, like they say "don't have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all" ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This is chapter 2 of I'm Who's Sister? it tooked longer then I thought, so yeah it might be boring, or great or awsome which ever you think of it. But I don't own anythign but my oc's and my friends oc's belongs to them, Enjoy.

**XXXxxxXXX**

I just stood there staring at the leader guy with shoulder length silver hair, he was right infront of me and he put his hand under my chin lifting my head up to look at me better, I was so confused when he suddenly smiled at me and what he said even shocked me to the core.

"Ah it seems we have found you sister, look brothers, it's are sister." I was shocked when he called me sister

"Wh-what? I can't be your sister? who are you?" I back away from him glaring at him puting my right hand flat agents my wrist blades that was hooked on my right hip ready to use it on them if I needed to

The other two walk beside the first guy who smirked at me

"My name is Kadaj these are my brothers Loz and Yazoo and where looking for mother...have you seen mother sister?"

I was geting tired of him calling me sister so I hooked my weapon on my right wrist aiming it at them glaring

"I'm not your damn sister! and I don't know where you mother is, now stop calling me sister when I'm not your blood sister! if you don't leave me alone I'll use my Blaster Edge to cut you down."

What really irked me to no end was when they started laughing

"It seems sister has fire in her brothers." Kadaj just kepted smirking while the two laugh I growled at them making them stop laughing and they kepted smirking at me whiched pissed me off even more so I shoot my Blaster Edge to cut them some. But they dodged it, it came right back to the holder on my wrist aiming it once more at them

"Aww don't be that way sister, all we wanted is to play." it was Loz that said that making me glare at him

"Stop calling me your sister you dumbass!" I snapped at him making him some how flinched? was that possable for him wait..."Are you going to cry?" for some reason in my chest my heart just hurt ready to cry I hooked my Blaster Edge back on my hip with a softer look in my eyes puting my hands to my chest "...I'm going to regreat this but...I'm sorry Loz, I didn't mean snap at you...it just I'm strease out and all...heh hey look at me I'm out here killing monsters trying to releave strease...so I'm so sorry I snapped at you..." I so regreat saying that cause all three of them smiled at me

"We must take are leave sister...will meet again." then they went on there motorcycles and left

I stood there shell shocked of what happened. I shooked my head snapping myself out of it then walking back into Midgar going back to 7th Heaven but I decided to visit Aeriths Church to see her flowers. When I open the door slowly I saw Cloud sitting down on the front benchs so I walked in, intill I stoped beside where Cloud was sitting.

"Cloud?"

I think I startled Cloud, he stood up surprised and upset about something.

"What are you doing here Miki?"

I raised my eyebrow at him "I can come here if I want Cloud, it's specail to me too you know...you may have loved her but I looked at her as a sister I could always tell her anything." He turned around, his back to me then he just walked out of the church with out no goodbyes or anything! what a jerk I thought but I walked over to the flowers were at bend down gently touching some of the flowers smiling softly. I felt something wet roll down my cheeks so I touch my cheek and found out I was crying, I didn't want to cry anymore! not now. I promise myself I couldn't cry after her death.

Before I could wipe the tears away I felt someone huging my from behind, I turn my head slowly to see Aerith smiling at me, I gasp softly.

"Aerith...?" I turn my body all the way to hug her crying silently. I stoped huging her wiping my tears away "But...how can I see you though? you're supposed to be dead...I mean I'm happy to see you, just confused." Then I got another shock of my life. I felt a hand on my head making me turn around to see him smiling goofly, I just stared at him with tears slide down my cheeks once again, I reached my hands to his cheeks. "I-Is it really you?"

He covered my hands with his hands smiling at me, my height stoped to his chin so I kinda had to look up "Yeah...it's been a long time sense I saw you...you look different though...longer hair, why do you cover you're eye like this?" he points to my bang that covers my right eye.

"Oh...I just wanted to change alittle thats all...alot of things happened sense we saw each other." I looked down sadly but I felt a hand left my chin up looking right at him again

"I know, I saw what happened and I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from doing those things to you. But I'm happy you're doing fine but...you need to tell Cloud or Tifa about the Geostigma on you're arm before it spreads more it's already almost showing over the arm warmer."

I left my arm up to see he was right, I frowned "I can't...Cloud isn't really around much and Tifa already is worried sick about me as she already is."

"Then go to Vincent and Lucy, they will listen, please do this for me and Aerith." I looked at Aerith and back at him

"Okay...but when I get back from visiting them...I want to talk more k?"

He chuckled ruffling my head, I pouted but laughed softly. "I'll go but remember, I'll be back."

I joged over to 7th Heaven to tell Tifa about visiting Vincent and Lucy. I finally got there, I huged Lucy and Vincent which kinda surprised Vincent more then Lucy sense she doesn't mind.

"I missed ya Vincent, Lucy." I smiled brightly at them

"So what brings you here Miki?" Lucy asked her arms across her chest

"I...Need to tell you two something that I hidden something from the others and there all busy or I hate to bother them more and you two seem like I could tell you two anything."

"Hmmm...what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Vincent asked me

"Will uhh actly I'll show you two instead of saying it." I pull down my arm warmer and Lucy grabed my arm to look at it closer

"When did you get this Miki...?"

"Um I don't remember but I think it was before me and Sofia went off looking for her twin brother Solon." I looked at Lucy and yelped cause she pulled on my right ear

"You should have told us sooner young ladie! I may be not you're mother but I can scold you if I can, you need to tell Cloud and the others."

"Y-yes ma'am." I said winceing from Lucy pulling my ear, then rubbing my poor ear when she let my ear go "Wow Lucy, if you end up having kids you'll be a good strick mother."

I smiled in victory to see I actly made The Lucy to blush! "Anyways I better go back then and tell them...thanks Lucy and Vincent, visit everyone at 7th Heaven again k? ciao!"

**XxlinexX**

I walked in Tifa's bar to see her surving bear and stuff to her costumers, she saw me smiling at me

"Hi Miki! welcome back and Marlene and Denzel were looking for you, there upstairs."

"K! call my name if you need help." I walked up stairs found Marlene and Denzel talking but stoped when I walked in the room

"Miki!" Marlene ran to me so I bend down so she runs into my arms huging her "I'm happy you're back Miki! Even Denzel was geting worried when you left...huh?" I looked at Marlene who was looking at something so I fallowed her eye's target and saw she was looking at my arm but what made me gasp softly was the Geostigma wasn't hidden under my arm warmer anymore.

"Miki? thats the same thing Denzel has on his forhead...are you sick too?"

I looked at Marlene smiling alittle "You could say that Marlene...I haven't told Tifa just yet, when she's not so busy with her work. What you two want to do?"

After that I stayed with Marlene and Denzel, I got to know Denzel alot specaily Marlene, she's such a sweetheart, I wonder if I can adopt her from Barret? nah! he wouldn't anyways he adores his little girl to much. I walked downstairs when I told them I was going to see if Tifa needed any help so I went down stairs to see Solon talking to Tifa more like Flirting! I ran over, he saw me coming but I was to fast for him to react fast enough and I kicked him in the stomach sending him to the wall upside down.

"Stop flriting with Tifa, Solon!" then I relized that I knocked him out cold "Oops!...I'll go to the Church again Tif...tell Marlene and Denzel I'll be back later...ciao!" then I tooked off like a bullet

I opened the church doors slowly to make sure Cloud wasn't around and walked in while closing the doors behind me. Walking to the flowers in the middle looking around for them, I turned around to see Zack only no Aerith, I looked around for her and Zack must have known I was looking for her.

"Aerith is watching the others while we talk." He was sitting on the benchs smiling at me

I walked to him sitting next to him "So...I don't know where to start actly." I smiled nervously and blushing lightly appearing on my cheeks

As you already can tell I looked up at him when I met him as alittle girl, I think I was 10? but I don't remember much of my childhood and I was a orphane ever sense and how I met Zack, will he saved me from a monster and the way I thanked him was kinda funny and cute in a way, I had enough Gil to buy only one ice cream cone so I used all my Gil for him, and he even shared it with me, I will always cherish that memory, always. I snaped out of my own memory lane when Zack said something.

"What did you say Zack? sorry my mind just went to the past there."

"It's alright Miki, anyways I said, do you remember who you're parents where?" I blinked when he said that and really surprised at the quistion

"Will...I do not remember but I know I had a mother and father just something bad happened...I just know it and my mind locked it away deep into my mind that I forgotten." it was silent for a while "But I'm happy now cause I have wonderful friends even if one friend is being all mopy and stuff." Zack laughed understanding who I ment

"So still have that crush on Cloud?" When Zack said that I stood up from the bench

"I only look at him as a big brother now...but I wish I had told him how I felt back then when I had the chance."

I felt Zack put his hand on my shoulder comforting me

"Maybe Cloud isn't the one for you." I nodded smiling at Zack

"Thanks Zack, I forgot that you're the only one I go to talk when I'm having troubles."

He put his arm around my shoulders huging me sideways smiling his goofy smile making me smile

"You should go back to Tifa's bar before you know who get's here and finds you here again."

"Awww." pouts "Cloud can't tell me not to come here. It's my specail place too ya know? two of my wonderful friends are here." crosses my arms across my chest "Cloud just has to deal with me coming here."

Zack chuckled "You're the same as ever Miki."

I blushed punching him in the arm playfuly "Shut it mister! anyways maybe I should go...but I don't wanna." whines "It's fun talking with you Zacky." looks at him smiling

"I have to go sooner or later Miki. but you can see me anytime just come here and I'll be here."

"Fine...I wish you where still alive, even Cloud misses you." Then I thought of something, claping my hands together with a big smile on my lips "I just thought of something that can maybe bring you and Aerith back!"

Zack blinks surprise from my outburst waiting for what I have to say...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: Ooohh~ how will Miki bring Zack and Aerith back? and will Miki be able to tell Tifa and the others about her geostigma on her arm that is growing faster each hour? find out on the next chapter of I'm Who's Sister? ciao!


End file.
